Warblersnow
❝ ouo❞ — Littlerock to Sandlily on 9/??/18 ='Appearance'= Heritage: Scottish Fold(From her Dad) x Moggy(From her Mom) Description:'''ree '''Palette: : = Base (#675F59) : = Grey Tabby Stripes(#3A3432) : = Cream Patches (#BA957B) : = Cream Tabby Stripes (#AD8063) : = Chest, Paws & Chin (#FFFAF4) : = Underbelly (#A29890) : = Eyes (#68492d) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) ='Personality'= 'Traits' * +''' 'Intelligent -' Description of trait * '''+ Compassionate -''' Description of trait * '''± Feisty -''' Description of trait * '''± Confident -''' Description of trait * '''± Ambitious -''' Description of trait * '''− Blunt -''' Description of trait * '''− Snappy -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Battle **This is by far Littlerock's favorite thing. She isn't really afraid of dying so she always fights her hardest, just for the fun of it. She enjoys the rush of blood, and just...getting to be Savage! 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *To become the leader of Windclan **Littlerock always has dreamed to be the very best, like no one ever was. This means she'll become a bit feisty along the way to get what she wants. She's a senior warrior now, but she's planning on moving up, up, and up! 'Fears' *Having Kits **Littlerock loves her friend's kits, though having her own, is a different story. She doesn't want to get set-back by being a queen as she's always itching for the intensity of Battle. Though, she had to suffer through this as she did have kits. She was gonna give all 4 away to their father. Though...she found the heart for one and let it stay... ='History'= 'Kithood' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Too many Age Range: 0-6 moons 'Apprenticehood' Clan:'''Windclan '''Cats Involved: Too many. Age Range: 6-12 moons 'Warriorhood' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Too many. Age Range: 12-23 moons ='Relationships'= 'Kin' ='Opinions'= ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Cloverdapple/Starclan Resident/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :: "Clovis and I have been Friends for a long ass time... She's my cat, the one who understands me and who respects me, even though I may have flaws. I hope we can stay friends for a long time!! :Littlerock smiles warmly :Sandlily/Medicine Cat/Gal Pal/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Sandlily is my goofy, though reliable GAL PAL. Though we met just recently, I still really trust her, and she's a great medicine cat. :Tortoisewish/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I bet he's a great medicine cat and a great cat...But when I he fixed my leg and said 'I fix dislocated joints all the time!' It kinda gave me the heebie jeebies. :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/???/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I don't wanna 'nother Archfall." :Littlebee/Warrior/Littlerock's Impostor/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Peppy, Naive, and Annoying. Please do me a favor, and fuckin' leave. :Littlerock hold hers 'stick pitchfork' in the sky with rage. :Kestrelcall/Warrior/Casual Friend/⦁⦁ ::"He's sweet, cool, and tolerable." :Marigoldeyes/Warrior/Annoying Cat/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Preetttyyy Annoying. I've tried talking to her on numerous occasions.. but she just acts like a bitch.. I have mixed feelings on her." :Littlerock huffs. :Pigeonthorn/Warrior/Annoying Cat/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I dun like her one bit. She's a goody toe shoes around Stagstar..And she wants to help everyone. Like I didn't want, Or need help, But she helped me anyways..It's very annoying." :Littlerock grunts. 'Trivia' * :) 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__